


Make a move

by Aeris444



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-19
Updated: 2012-10-19
Packaged: 2017-11-16 15:11:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris444/pseuds/Aeris444
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in January 2012 when Marco’s move to Dortmund was made official.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make a move

_Set in January 2012 when Marco’s move to Dortmund was made official._

Of course, Mario was one of the few who knew about Marco’s move to Dortmund before it was announced officially. After all, he was one of his best friends! And, even if Marco didn’t want to think about it too much, one of the reason he has accepted Dortmund’s offer.

Nonetheless, Mario was the first Marco called that day.

“It’s signed!” Marco announced through the phone to Mario.

 “Yeah! Now we need to celebrate it!” Mario seemed as happy as his friend.

“Are you coming next week? So we can have some drinks in town?”

“And what about something fancier?” Mario suggested.

“What are you thinking about?”

Marco was slightly worried. Mario could have strange ideas sometimes.

“We could go somewhere… You know for a little holiday.”

“Mario… We have matches, we can’t.”

“But just for one or two days.”

They discussed this idea for some time until Marco agreed and Mario set a date for their “celebratory week-end between best friends” as he labeled it.

***

Three weeks later, Marco ended up in a luxurious hotel room in Dubai with Mario. Mario who was currently laying on one of the gigantic beds, reading the hotel’s brochure.

“They have five saunas!!! And we can go to the spa every day! Oh and the cocktail bar is open till 4AM! Oh and they have a sushi bar!”

“Mario? Aren’t you the one who chose the hotel?”

“Yeah… But, it was a suggestion from Robert… He came here with his girlfriend last year.”

“His girlfriend?”

Marco watched Mario who turned his head and avoided his gaze. Marco himself felt a little awkward. So he just suggested that they go to the pool to make the most of the sunny and hot weather. Mario nodded and went to the bathroom to put on his swim trunks.

When the door shut behind him, Marco let himself fall on the bed and sighed heavily. From the start he has known that this trip wasn’t a great idea. Mario and him were friends for years, having played together at Dortmund and also for the National Mannschaft. But for Marco, Mario has become more than a friend. Because you’re not supposed to think about your best friend all the time, you’re not supposed to imagine his smiling face before you fall asleep and you’re certainly not supposed to jerk off thinking of your best friend.

But Marco has no intention to reveal his feelings to Mario. He was too attached to their friendship to risk everything for a simple crush… Ok… A crush that has lasted for two years.

Marco’s thoughts were interrupted when Mario came back, wearing only tiny black trunks. Marco avoided to look too closely at his friend’s body and disappeared in the bathroom, too.

***

When they came back to their room it was already pretty late.

After spending the day at the pool, swimming and sunbathing (what had been pretty tough for Marco, especially when Mario has asked him to help him put some sun lotion) they went to the sauna. Marco believed he would self-combust just by the sight of Mario’s torso covered in sweat and the way he leaned on the bench, letting a sigh of pleasure pass his lips. The sauna was meant to relax them but Marco ended up rather tense.

The dinner had been quite relieving as they talked about everything and the food was exquisite and Mario was dressed.

After that, Mario wanted to go to the cocktail bar. They tried nearly all of the cocktails available. And of course, they ended pretty tipsy. 

So, when they came back, they took a quick shower and went to bed.

“So? That’s a great way to celebrate your transfer, no?” Mario asked in the dark of the room before giggling a little under the effects of the alcohol.

“Yeah… That hotel is beautiful! Thank you!”

“I would do everything to please you…”

Another fit of giggles followed but Marco was left dumbfounded. Was Mario joking? Or… No… He couldn’t be serious?

“Marco? You’re sleeping?”

“No…”

“Ok… Tomorrow, do you want to go to the beach? Or we can go to the spa and have a massage!”

“As you prefer…”

“For me it’s the same as long as I’m with you, you know.”

“Mario… Stop teasing me like that! It’s late. We need to sleep.” Marco tried to control his voice and stay calm.

“Ok…”

After that, they remained silent and, soon, Marco could hear Mario’s steady breath. Marco envied how his friend has fall asleep. But he was far too nervous. All the images from the day they spent together kept coming back in his mind. Mario diving in the pool, Mario’s back when he put sun lotion, Mario smile when he came back with two big ice creams, Mario’s body glistening in the sauna…

All these visions went directly to Marco’s cock… He looked towards Mario’s bed, making out his body in the dark. He closed his eyes and imagined that his friend lay next to him, kissing him and caressing him.

Marco’s hand wandered over his belly and then lower and lower until his fingers stroked his cock. He knew he shouldn’t do this with Mario asleep on the bed next to his… But the urge was unbearable… He let his thumb caress the head of his cock and tried to suppress the moans that wanted to escape his mouth. His hand covered his now very hard cock and he started stroking it. Slowly at first and, when Mario’s body filled all his thoughts, more and more quickly. It was also harder to remain silent.

“Need a hand?” a joyful voice asked making Marco jump.

“Ma…Mario… But… But… You… It’s not…”

“It’s not what I think? So you’re not jerking off?”

“I… But… I though…”

Mario didn’t add anything, he just sat on Marco’s bed.

“Mario… What are you doing?”

“It will be funnier if we do that together…”

“But… But you’re not gay!”

Mario laughed and lay next to Marco.

“You’re cute!”

And then, Mario’s hand was on Marco’s cock… And it was just perfect. Marco closed his eyes as Mario started jerking him off.

But suddenly he grabbed Mario’s wrist to stop him.

“Mario, no…”

“But…” It was Mario’s turn to be lost. “I thought you wanted this.”

“Not… Not this. Not only this, anyway.”

“I don’t follow you.”

“I… I want more than just this.” Marco’s confessed, knowing that he was risking their friendship by confessing his love.

“You’re cute!” Mario repeated. “You have far more than this for a long time, Marco.”

“What?”

Mario didn’t answer him, he leaned on the bed and kissed him. Very slowly, very gently. Just his lips on Marco’s. He put his hand on Marco’s neck and licked his lips.

And then, little by little, the kiss became more heated, more passionate.

They kissed for a long time, everything else was forgotten for now. They kissed till they fall asleep, cuddled and with smiles on their lips.

***

The next day, they finally went to the beach, in a secluded cove where they cuddled and kissed on the sand.

Later, Mario finally fell asleep with his head in Marco’s lap. Marco stroked his hair and looked at him, smiling.

This was really the best way to celebrate his move to Dortmund.

  



End file.
